Feed the Fox
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: There's one thing Naruto's really possesive of... and that's his food.


What REALLY happened the day Kakashi tested Team 7 on their teamwork

* * *

Kakashi looked at his new team and shook his head sadly. _Such a shame_, he thought, watching as Naruto pouted while his teammates started eating their lunches. They all had potential, really. Not that he'd ever say that aloud. But if Sakura ever stopped mooning over Sasuke, Naruto actually took his lessons seriously, and Sasuke stopped being a bloodthirsty emo bent on revenge, the team would probably actually be very powerful.

Alas, right now, they were the worst team available. Uchiha made no difference if he didn't stop being so self centered.

Kakashi was just about to go back to reading his book, when something caught his eye.

Naruto had been struggling the past few minutes, yes. His other teammates had yet to share their food. What caught Kakashi's attention was the fact that Naruto was starting to drool.

Now, usually, that in itself wasn't very note worthy. It was the fact that his canines seemed sharper and his eyes seemed to be changing colors that had Kakashi wary.

Sakura wasn't paying attention in the least. She was in her own little world picturing all the great things about Sasuke while he silently ate lunch. At least Sasuke turned to watch Naruto with irritation.

"Stop growling. You're the dobe who kept messing up."

Sakura snapped out of her daydream when Sasuke spoke. Her attention also turned to Naruto. She was about ready to concur with Sasuke when Naruto let out a snarl, causing her mouth to snap shut in shock.

Naruto glared about angrily, fists clenched tightly at his sides. He strained against the ropes tying him to the log, teeth definitely longer and eyes definitely turning red.

"Shut up!" he roared, nose twitching at the scent of food that tantalized his senses. His stomach rumbled viciously, and his eyes became slightly crazed as he watched Sasuke eat another bite of his lunch.

The blond hadn't eaten breakfast, and dinner had been a cup of juice that was starting to smell funny. Any and every meal was a blessing for him, and to be denied so superfluously was yanking on a nerve that refused to go unheard.

Sasuke ignored him, and Sakura konked him on the head for good measure.

"Shut up! It's all your fault you didn't get any!" she yelled.

Which was untrue. This time, there was no reason for Naruto to be missing out on a decent meal. The very thought of a decent meal made him drool. To have it just out of reach, being devoured thoughtlessly by his teammates… he was beyond reasoning.

One more loud gurgling from his stomach was all it took. With eyes half crazed with blind intensity, he let out another loud vicious roar. His muscles bulged, and the ropes binding him suddenly snapped. Naruto went shooting forward, spinning midair to gaze hungrily at the two newly made ninja staring at him agape.

"Stop eating in front of me!" the blond growled, fingernails becoming sharp claws. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as he watched, book completely forgotten. He quickly hopped down from his perch to stand between Naruto and his teammates.

"Now, now Naruto. You know the rules. You can't eat because…"

Naruto growled, slamming his fists into the ground. The ground caved in underneath the blond, forcing Kakashi to leap back to remain on even footing. Kakashi's one eye widened in surprise, and he watched with a small tremor of fear as a red tail began to materialize on the young boy.

"I'm hungry!" bellowed the blond, snarling at his sensei.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke.

Unfortunately, even as far as he was from Sasuke, Naruto heard him perfectly. Enraged, Naruto charged forward, chakra whipping around him in powerful waves. Sasuke blinked in shock, deftly trying to avoid the rapid slash of Naruto's claws. He managed to duck under the blow, but only just barely. The tree behind him wasn't so lucky; it was shredded. Sakura squealed in terror, then immediately became furious.

"DON'T ATTACK SASUKE!" she cried, rising to her feet and rearing back to slug Naruto.

Naruto instantly pivoted and glared at her threateningly. Sakura, so stunned and unused to being the target of such a look, froze mid swing. Naruto lunged at her, mouth wide in a yowl and claws outstretched.

The ground exploded, and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he deposited a pale and frozen Sakura on the ground by a tree out of harms way. She was still blindly clinging to her lunch. Naruto rounded on them immediately. Sasuke grunt of disgust drew Naruto's attention. Using the distraction, Kakashi tried to sneak around the blond, but Naruto's eyes snapped to him instantly. Sighing, Kakashi tried to send a handful of clones at him. They all got torn to shreds with Naruto spiraling towards Kakashi and his hiding place.

Frustrated, Kakashi tried throwing kunai at the boy. They bounced off the boys roiling chakra. Kakashi sighed. It seems he would actually have to work to take the boy down. Unfortunately, Naruto had lost patience. He flung himself at Kakashi. Dodging to the side, Kakashi started going through a set of hand seals. Before he could get through them, Naruto tackled him from behind. Stunned, Kakashi glanced over to find the boy grabbing him securely around the waste and squeezing harshly.

A puff of smoke exploded and a log was splintered in Naruto's grasp. Kakashi blinked.

"Ouch," he murmured. Naruto's eyes instantly fixed on him. "Hmm…"

"Dobe, getting the bells now doesn't count," growled Sasuke, stupidly drawing the blond's attention again.

The black-haired youth flinched when Naruto rounded on him.

"Sasuke! Give him your lunch!" Kakashi called as Narto dashed across the space between the two young ninja.

Sasuke, the focus of unspeakable rage, shivered in fright and hastily threw the lunch in his hands away from him.

Immediately Naruto veered off his killer intent on Sasuke and leaped after the soaring lunch. He caught it mid air, landing softly in the middle of the clearing. He began scarffing down the food hungrily. It was gone almost immediately, his tongue licking the last traces of it from the box it was nestled in. His burning red gaze swept over to Sakura, who'd been spacing out the entire time.

She flinched, feeling the wave of killer intent wash over her. Her eyes turned to the blond, one eye twitching. "N-Naruto?"

He roared, rearing back and preparing to spring forward. She squealed in terror, frozen in place.

"Throw your lunch, Sakura!" commanded Kakashi.

Sakura couldn't move, every muscle locked in fear. Kakashi scowled behind his mask, racing through a set of hand signs in an attempt to save the young girl from being mauled.

"Move!" yelled Sasuke, moving to push her out of the way but knowing he wouldn't make it in time.

Sakura shrank back, holding up the lunch in front of her as a meager shield in unconscious self preservation. She was yanked forward and fell flat on her face. When she looked up in disorientation, Naruto was hunched over her lunch and wolfing it down. As he licked the last traces from the box, his head came up and the tail began disappearing. He smiled brightly, fangs gone, claws gone.

"Ah!" He let out a boisterous sigh. "Much better!" Without preamble, he curled up in a ball on the grass and promptly fell asleep.

Kakashi was crouched in the trees, hands in mid-sign. Sasuke was staring agape, and Sakura looked woozy in shock. Slowly, all three of them crept closer to the now still blond lying innocently on the grass. As they neared, they all distinctly heard the soft tell-tale snores as Naruto slept on, blissfully unaware of his destroyed surroundings.

Sakura's eye twitched, Inner self, for once, completely mute. Sasuke just stared, eyes wide. Kakashi looked thoughtful, but one couldn't be sure with most of his face hidden by his headband and facemask.

"How does something that was so demonic now look so darned cute and innocent?!" demanded Sakura, pointing an accusing finger at the blond boy grinning in his sleep.

Kakashi gave his supposed "happy" face… and shrugged.

"Well, I suppose that test was a failure…"

Sasuke glanced down then reached down to retrieve something. Two lilting jingles caught Kakashi's and Sakura's attention. Both turned to find Sasuke holding up the two bells that had been on Kakashi's belt.

The three of them stared at the bells.

"Well damn," muttered Kakashi.

--------At a Ramen stand a couple months later-----------

"Haha!" Kiba thumped Naruto on the back. "Man, I still can't believe you became a ninja! How many missions have you botched now?"

"None!" shot back the blond, huffing and crossing his arms. "Besides, these are all stupid missions! They're not _real_ missions! Tomorrow I'm going to go get a real mission!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke just grunted. They were waiting for Kakashi to show up. He'd told them to meet him here, and he was late, as usual. While they waited, they'd figured they'd eat while they had the chance.

"Order's up!" called the man behind the counter. He grinned as he placed three bowls of ramen in front of the members of Team 7. Just as Naruto was about to dig in, Kiba snatched his bowl and held it out of reach.

"Thanks Naruto!" cheered the dog boy. "I was feelin' kinda hungry!"

Sakura and Sasuke froze.

Naruto growled lowly, almost low enough you couldn't hear him if you weren't paying attention. "Give it back."

"Haha," crowed Kiba, clearly oblivious to the glint in Naruto's eye. "Time to dig in!"

Nartuo growled again as Kiba stuck his chopsticks into the bowl of ramen. Sakura and Sasuke immediately jumped to their feet.

"Give it back!" they both shouted simultaneously, causing Kiba to pause.

"Huh?" Kiba cocked his head at them in confusion, not used to seeing Team 7 stick up for their blond counterpart. Akamaru barked in warning as chakra began to seep from Naruto's seated form.

Sakura and Sasuke twitched. Without hesitation, they tackled Kiba. They wrestled the dog boy to the ground and quickly reclaimed the bowl of ramen. Sasuke slid it across the counter to Naruto.

"Here!" he cried, watching warily as Naruto caught the bowl.

Naruto smiled brightly, chakra vanishing like it had never come. "Thanks!" He began eating happily, humming softly to himself.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks then sighed in relief.

"What's the big idea?!" huffed Kiba, hopping to his feet and dusting off his clothes. Sasuke and Sakura rounded on him, killer intent rolling off of them in heavy waves.

"Don't-ever-do-that-again!" they seethed, stalking the now cowering Kiba.

"Guys? Guys?! HELP!!!!!"

……..

Kakashi showed up an hour later to find an unconscious and severely beaten Kiba twitching on the ground, Akamaru whining beside him. Kakashi turned a curious gaze to his team. Naruto was eating another bowl of ramen, paid for by Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke looked weary, hair in disarray and clothes covered in dust.

"What happened to you?" asked Kakashi.

"A fed dobe is a happy dobe," murmured Sasuke, both him and Sakura glancing warily at their cheerful teammate kicking his feet happily as he slurped at his ramen.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, couldn't resist. Random idea out of the blue. It's my first Naruto fic, so be gentle. Just thought it would be funny if Team 7 had a different way of passing Kakashi's test and having Naruto become bestial if he's denied food, more so if you attempt to take it from him. Hope it made you laugh, hehe. Toodles!

Oh! and Kakashi is slightly out of character when he says "well damn", but I thought it would be funny because it fits, showing how he was completely caught off guard.


End file.
